


Gripping

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Eddie the Eagle (2016), Robin Hood (2018), Rocketman (2019) RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Haircuts, Love, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I spend the quarantine together. We barely make it out of bed as it is, when he asks me to cut his hair.Actually, he tells me to shave it all off.Pure smut, hope you enjoy
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Smutty one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gripping

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut

I ran my hands through his thick hair which had such a great length by now.

Brown. Soft. Thick.

I knew Taron didn’t like it, but I was loving it.

His tongue pushed against mine as we deepened the kiss and he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. We were both breathing heavily once he had set me down and I had a hard time dragging my fingers out of his hair.

He kissed me again, more slowly this time and my knees were weakening. He knew me well enough to know what I needed and lay me down on bed. We both started stripping out of our clothes and soon enough his lips and tongue trailed over my body until he reached my panties.

“Taron” I moaned, my hands in his hair again.

We both lay there entangled in each other, catching out breaths. I felt so relaxed, so at ease and I would love to stay in bed with him 24/7.

Actually, that was mainly what we did all day. Opting between bed, kitchen and the living room. Taron went for a jog in the mornings while I prepped our breakfast and I could tell he hated the isolation. He dropped off groceries at his mom’s house every now and then and I knew he had a hard time not being allowed to hug anyone or go out for a beer.

He might not want to admit how much he was struggling but I tried to cheer him up the best I could. And he definitely did the same for me.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” he whispered, his green eyes meeting mine as he rubbed circles into my hip.

“Ask me something” I smiled.

His lips twitched before he spoke “Can you cut my hair?”

I blinked a few times, not quite understanding “What? Why?”

“It’s too long” he grumbled, running his hand through his own hair and making it messier than before.

“I love it” I giggled.

“Do you?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I do”

I moved in closer to him, my lips mere inches from his and his breath hitched. I let my fingers trail through his hair and he lazily closed his eyes, waiting for my lips to meet his, but I didn’t.

Instead, I pulled away.

He opened his eyes in confusion, but also with amusement “You’re such a tease”

I giggled “Right back at you, Mr. Egerton”

He winked.

“So, will you do it?” he asked.

“How short?” I whined.

He shrugged “Just cut it all off”

“I –“ he made me speechless “All off?”

I simply gaped at him.

We were in the bathroom and Taron was sitting on a stool in nothing but his boxer briefs which was quite distracting to start with.

But I was very distracted thinking about how much I would miss the hair on him.

I gulped as I took the scissor in my hands.

“Are you sure?” I asked, standing in front of him.

He put his hands on my waist “I’m sure”

“You know –“ I smirked and took a step back “This might be off limits then”

I gestured down my body.

Taron looked at me mischievously.

“Don’t say that” he whispered.

“It’s true” I was ready for that challenge “What am I supposed to hold on to when we’re in bed?”

He groaned “I’m sure you can think of something”

He pulled me closer to him so that I was almost falling on to his lap.

“And it will grow back, you know?” he grinned.

“Okay” I let out a sigh, defeated.

I ran my hands through his beautiful hair one last time before I started to cut it as short as I could, dropping it into the bin next to us. I had to laugh when I took him in like that with that awful hair cut, pieces of hair standing off his head.

“You find that funny?” he smirked.

“It is” I laughed, barely able to catch my breath “You should hire me as you stylist”

He grinned.

“Better keep going or I’ll take it out on you later”

“Is that a promise?” I teased him.

“Promise” his eyes were heated.

I got the razor from the shelf and switched it on.

It started whirring.

“One last chance” I grinned.

“No going back now” he laughed as he ran his hand through his hair.

Or what was left of it.

“Okay” I let out a sigh.

I had to gulp as all the remaining hair left his head, dropping down to his shoulders, chest and back.

“You better take a shower after that” I wanted to laugh, but it came out strangled.

“Hey” he whispered, his hands reaching for me as I stood behind him

“I can do the same to you if you want”

I had to laugh “You love my long hair”

I knew he did. Maybe I should cut it short to get revenge on him.

I kept going until his scalp was as bald as an egg and switched off the razor.

“I do hope you’re happy with it” I grinned.

His eyes landed on mine, so much more intense than before.

I knew he looked good whatever he wore or how his hair was cut, but I would still miss it.

He got up and headed for the bathroom mirror.

I was standing behind him as I was waiting for his reaction. But I knew it wasn’t the first time he had gone bald.

His eyes met mine in the reflection of the mirror and he turned around to pull me to him.

“You’re a natural” he whispered.

I laughed “Anyone could have done it”

“But I’m glad you did it” he insisted “So I’ll owe you one”

I raised my eyebrows, amused “Do you now?”

He grinned and went to lean in for a kiss, but I pulled back.

He frowned.

“You should shower” I laughed “There is hair everywhere”

He took a step back and got out of his boxer briefs, keeping his eyes on mine without blinking and headed for the shower. I ogled his ass as he did and watched him through the glass door as the water ran down his body.

Oh holy hell.

I cleaned up the mess on the bathroom floor and felt better once I had moped away all the remains of his hair.

Taron stepped out of the shower and my eyes met his again.

How could his face be even more beautiful now?

“Come here” he whispered.

I took a step closer, reaching for his chest and letting my hands trail down the sides of his body until I reached his ass.

He exhaled and gripped on to my waist tighter.

I leant in closer, wanting to kiss him when he picked me up and carried me into the shower, turning on the water.

“Taron” I squealed.

He seemed amused “That’s for not kissing me earlier”

“You’re an idiot” I repeated.

His eyes were heating up and I loved it “I’m your idiot”

“That you are” I whispered.

Our lips smashed together and my hands went to his head, running my hands over his skin there and he shuddered.

If that was the effect I had on him, I lived for this look.

He helped me out of my wet tee. My yoga pants were more difficult to get out of, and I almost slipped on the wet floor.

Taron kept me steady and once we were both naked, he pushed me against the wall.

I moaned.

He picked me up and I closed my eyes in exhale, waiting for him to push inside of me but he didn’t.

Instead, he chuckled.

I opened my eyes in confusion.

“So, what do you say?” he smiled.

I smiled back at him “I love your hair”

I had to stifle giggling “or lack thereof”

He smirked before his lips met mine again and he thrust into me hard and fast.

I moaned, barely able to catch my breath.

We ended up on our bed again, the sheets soaked because we were both wet from the shower.

I reached up and ran my hands over his head again. It still felt so surreal his hair was gone. But he closed his eyes as I ran my hands over his head, his lips parting.

And I knew I loved this.

“I would have done it sooner if I had known I had that effect on you”

He opened his eyes slowly “Better late than never”

His lips met mine again and he rolled me to my back.

My breath hitched and my back arched as he kissed his way down my neck, over my collarbone and my breasts and down lower.

He hovered over my navel when I opened my eyes and found him staring at me.

He knew he could keep me in bed all day. And I wanted him to.

“About that favour” he whispered knowingly before his lips dropped to my skin again.

He sucked the air out of my lungs as he kissed my navel before dropping lower ever so slowly until he hit my left hip bone and I wriggled under him.

“Taron” I ached for him.

“Patience babe” he groaned.

He started kissing my knee before heading for the inside of my thigh and I was squirming, waiting for him to kiss me _there_.

He took his time and I would torture him just the same way later.

I was a goner when he kissed me where I needed him most. My hip bucked but Taron held me down with his arms while he licked me.

Oh I loved when he did that. Nothing was driving me more insane.

He pushed two fingers inside of me while licking my clit and I gasped

“Taron, I’m –“

The rest of my sentence was cut off when I started to come. I wanted him to increase his pace, or push his lips in deeper but he didn’t.

He took his time and I felt like I had run a marathon.

When my orgasm finally took over I shook under him while he kept his pace, the high seemingly lasted forever.

He kept licking me until I was completely spent and I let out a breath once I had come down and my heartbeat returned to normal.

Normal around him at least.

I opened my watery eyes and found Taron hovering just over my lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him with everything I had.

He groaned and I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him closer to me.

“Still not satisfied, Mrs. Egerton?” he groaned.

I smiled up at him “You know me”

“I do” he whispered as I felt him adjust himself before pushing inside of me. Just.

I barely felt myself stretch yet and groaned.

“You’re so needy” he whispered, kissing me and biting my bottom lip and he withdrew.

My breath was shallow.

“You did this to me” I breathed out.

I couldn’t imagine a time where I had been into sex that much as with him.

He knew just where to touch and how to touch.

And he kept me on my toes.

“There is nothing I want more” he hissed before he thrust in all the way, hard and fast.

I gasped.

“than this” he groaned.

I moaned “Please”

He pulled back out, almost to the tip, before pushing back in.

I ran my hands over his shoulders, holding on to him. He pushed in deeper next time and I wrapped my legs even tighter around him.

My breath hitched.

“This what you wanted?” he bit out.

I nodded quickly before my head fell back.

He withdrew and stopped “Tell me”

I opened my eyes. He was waiting for my response.

“Yes” I moaned “I want you all day every day”

He closed his eyes in exhale and thrust in again hard.

I moaned.

If he kept that up, he would send me over the edge in no time.

And he knew exactly that.

He kept his pace, hard and fast and I could feel myself reaching my climax.

“Taron” I moaned.

He added his thumb to my clit and I was gone.

He groaned as he came deep inside of me, as if he had held back for me, while I shook around him so tightly.

He stilled inside of me and I leant in to drop my eyes to his lips.

He fell on top of me, his weight pushing me into the mattress like heaven and we kissed as if there was no tomorrow.


End file.
